King Nightmare
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Loki is very boring, it was discovered, they discover that Loki was disguised as Odin, he was locked up, he went to Midgard, he took the name King Nightmare, saw a young girl of 20 years, Loki felt very attracted to mortal young, but she knows nothing of this, he visits the girl through dreams, she is very scared, but she is attracted to the man who appears in her dreams
1. King Nightmare

Loki is very boring, it was discovered, they discover that Loki was disguised as Odin, he was locked up, he went to Midgard, he took the name King Nightmare, saw a young girl of 20 years, Loki felt very attracted to mortal young, but she knows nothing of this, he visits the girl through dreams, she is very scared, but she is attracted to the man who appears in her dreams

* * *

_**In Asgard**_

Loki was discovered again, he pretended to be Odin, Thor was very shocked and angry at this, Odin was alive, but locked in a dungeon, Loki will be imprisoned again, but he has a card up his sleeve, he escape his fate imprisoned forever

"How could you do that, Loki, I'm very naive, and I realized I should not believe" Thor said very angry and sad, he realized the mistakes he made

Loki was silent, he did not say anything, he just stared straight ahead, he had a smile on her face, but Loki vanished before the eyes of Thor and the guards, Thor was furious, quickly went to see Heimdall, he was very angry, Thor approached Heimdall, He looked at Thor seriously

"He escaped before my eyes, and I could not stop him, and I do not know where, Loki escaped" Heimdall said very angry, but he looked a little calmer, he rubbed his temples, He was silent for a second, "Really we'll leave it" Heimdall said again with a very tired tone

"I also go to Midgard to see if he is there, but not today" Thor said harshly

Thor went straight to the palace, he was very angry, and Odin is the king again, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun were very serious for what had happened, everyone had to go to sleep, they can not do anything today, Thor cried with rage, he's stupid, that's what he was saying mentally

* * *

_**In Midgard**_

Loki came to Midgard, in Londo, he dressed like a normal human, it was about 12 AM, three girls were walking, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, had an unknown girl, was similar to Jane, but a little different, Loki stopped and saw the unknown girl, she realized that, she looked shy, she looked at the floor

"Jill, stop looking at the ground, we are makes us late, we do not want anything bad to happen to us, sister, did not know that you give and the shy with the boy" Jane said gravely, she grabbed the arm of Jill, she would say quietly, she is the sister of Jane, is Jill Foster

"Sorry sister, is that he was very handsome, and I put it that way, now I have 21 years of age in style" Jill looked up, she said nervously

"Hurry Girls" Darcy said laughing like mad

The three were mounted in a taxi, Loki was looking at Jill, she was mounted last in the taxi, she's a little slow, they went to the house, Loki took aim at his new objetvo, Jill, he seems to feel attracted to her, they reached the house, she was very boring, Jill's half sister of Jane

Jill got into the bathroom, Jane and Darcy went to bed, she looked in the mirror, she wiped her face with soap and water, she was very angry with herself, she is very pretty, but very shy, she is like Jane, but the shape of the chin is different Jill, Jill has the chin slightly heading, and Jane does not have

"My shyness is my conviction, no guy is going to love me for my timidity, my shyness damn" Jill said crying with rage, she was very angry, she looked at her reflection, she looked sad

Loki looked at Jill cautiously through the window, she cried, but she wiped her face, she went to her room, she put on her pajamas, she turned off the lights, she lay on her bed, she stayed asleep faster, her breathing softly and delicately, Loki entered the room, he looked at Jill sleep

"Dream with me, Jill Foster" Loki says calmly

Jill was dreaming of a cold place, and dark, she walked slowly, that dream was so real, she saw a back man, he was tall and thin, his hair was black, she froze, the strange man came turn, was green eyes, she looked at him, he was very white

"Who are you?, Where am I?" Jill said so scared she was shaking from cold and fear

"My Dear Jill Foster, do not be afraid of me, I will not hurt you, come closer to me, come to me, I'm King Nightmare, this is my castle" He said calmly, he smiled at her, Jill was afraid, but she walked towards him, she can not control her dream, that is weird

"King Nightmare?" Jill asked with fear

"Yes my dear, have no fear, you will not die, you're a very beautiful girl Jill" Nightmare King said quietly, she walked away from him, she tripped and fell sitting on her ass

"Get away from me, do not come near me, what do you want from me, Nightmare?" Jill screamed in fear, she screamed, she asked crying

"Yes you will be mine, my dear, I will not let you go, you will not be free of me, my beloved, you realize that only I can have you, if a guy flirts you or asks you out, I kill the boy , I'm serious my beloved "King Nightmare smiles, he says sternly, but calmed down a bit, he seductively stroked her cheek

"Please, you do not do this, I have much fear," Jill said with difficulty

King Nightmare not hear protests of Jill, he is closer to her, she was cornered on the wall, her heart, was beating strongly, but a part of what she liked, King Nightmare came very close to her, he kissed her neck, Jill closed her eyes slowly, she let out a small moan, he separated from her, Jill opened her eyes

"This is for you to remember me, and you remember what I said to you" King Nightmare smiles, he says seductively, He kissed at Jill passionately, she closed her eyes again

Jill woke up, she was shaking with cold, she sighed, she got up from the bed, she went to the bathroom, she opened the faucet, she washed her face gently with water, she wiped her face, she looked in the mirror, she looked fine

"Luckily, it was only a dream, I will want to say a nightmare, a nightmare, Nightmare King, I do not read more Nemo" Jill told herself, she relaxed and smiled

Loki appeared in her dreams, pretending King called Nightmare, which originial, that dream is more than a dream, Jill lay on the bed, she went back to sleep, Loki Jill stroked her cheek, she curled up on the quilt, Loki smiles, Jill is asleep


	2. Is it only a dream?

Loki is very boring, it was discovered, they discover that Loki was disguised as Odin, he was locked up, he went to Midgard, he took the name King Nightmare, saw a young girl of 20 years, Loki felt very attracted to mortal young, but she knows nothing of this, he visits the girl through dreams, she is very scared, but she is attracted to the man who appears in her dreams

* * *

Jill woke up, she bathed in the shower, she put on a pair of pants, a really cute purple blouse, sandals, she donned a black sweater, she grabbed her backpack, she went downstairs, Jill hugged at Erik, at Jane and at Darcy, she went to the kitchen

"You must remember this, luck on your test" Jane says cheerfully

"Thank you sister" Jill said quietly, she smiles

Jill ate a bowl of cereal, she finished eating, she brushed her teeth, she was walking to her college, she arrived, at last, in that her best friend, Tyler Cox appears, they hugged, they are just friends, they walked around the campus, they were laughing like mad

"Jill, I want to talk to you, I want to tell you something" Tyler was saying quietly, this is very serious, he took Jill's hands, he said softly, he looked deep into at Jill

"Yes Tyler, of course we can talk, that's what you want to tell me?" Jill says cheerfully, she smiles, Jill feels very attracted to his best friend, she asked curiously

"Do you want to date me?" Tyler asked very confused, Jill quickened the heart, but in a good way, she smiles

"I do want to go out with you" Jill said cheerfully, Tyler smiles, he hugged at her, he left, Jill was very scared, **_if a guy flirts you or asks you out, I kill the boy, I'm serious my__ beloved_**, she recalled the words of King Nightmare, she went to school, she did her test, she went home, she was happy for the appointment

"Why so excited, Jill?" Darcy approached her, she said curious, she laughed a little

"My best friend Tyler, he invited me out with him, and I feel so happy," Jill turns around, she looked at Darcy, she said joyfully, Jane smiles upon hearing that, she hugged at her younger sister

They both left Jill alone, she closed the door to her room, she went to the closet, she wore a black skirt, a delicate pink blouse, low-heeled slippers pink, a light sweater in black, she let her hair down, she wore makeup gently, Jill was ready for the date, she smiles

"Sister you look beautiful," Jane says cheerfully

"Thank you sister" Jill said cheerfully

Jill smiles, she came down the stairs, Tyler was in the living room talking to Erik and Darcy, Jill sighed with joy and relief, he smiles at her, she smiles at the sight of Tyler, she is very happy about this, nobody asked her out, she looked serenely

"We're going to the movies, and then eat junk food" Tyler said seriously, he smiles at her

"Great, I love movies and watching movies, and I love junk food, can eat burgers" Jill said with joy, she looked at Tyler, she is very happy

they both went to the movies, Jill is very happy and excited, is the first record of it, Tyler was very happy for the appointment, he is very attracted to her, they are finally in the cinema, they were watching a comedy movie, Jill ate popcorn, they were laughing like crazy, she's having fun a lot, the movie, they went to eat at a fast food restaurant, they walked hand in hand, something watched the two of them

"The movie was very funny, the quote is great" Jill said laughing with joy, she looked forward to Tyler, he took Jill's hand gently, she felt butterflies in her stomach, she smiles

"Jill, you are so beautiful, I always felt attracted to you, I mean it Jill, you want be my girlfriend?" Tyler looked deep into it, he say quietly and gently

"Yes Tyler, do you mean that?, Oh god, you're very attractive, yes of course" said Jill thrilled and excited, she was very nervous, she felt butterflies in her stomach, she agreed to be girlfriend of Tyler

They two kissed with love, tenderness and innocence, Loki walked by the restaurant, Jill was looking at Tyler with love, she did not notice that someone was watching them, They both got up and went to place, they walked and talked their interests, Loki was following them, Jill was very calm and cheerful, she did not feel bad about her dream, she believes it is only a dream, but it is only a dream?, They arrived at the home of Jill

"The date was great and wonderful, I had fun Tyler, bye Tyler, I see you Tomorrow in the college" Jill said with excitement and happiness, she said it all, they both kissed romantically, Jane and Darcy looked at them

"Great, girlfriend goodbye, yeah see you tomorrow" Tyler was separated from her, he'd say with kindness and joy, he went to the campus, he lives on campus

Jill smiles of joy, Jill is in the clouds right now, she entered her house, she closed the door locked, she hugged Jane and Darcy, Jill went to change clothes, she was cleaning her face, she is clean in that in college, Tyler walked around the grounds, Loki appeared in front of him

"Hello, who are you?" Tyler said seriously, he asked the man with black hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes

"Hi, I'm the last person you'll see, you ought not approach her now riddance Tyler" Loki said sadistically, he laughed as lunatic, he hanged Tyler tackles, Tyler tried to escape the grip, but he could not, he died, Loki placed the body of Tyler on the dump

Jill put on her robe purple, she lay on her bed, she just stared at the ceiling, she tucked up her head, she was was lying on the floor, it was the same cold, dark place, she got up from the floor she saw King Nightmare, she tried to get away from him, but she remained motionless

"My dear, you've come again, I said to you, That you do not go out with any guy!, And the first thing you do, you go out with a guy, You're mine!" Nightmare King said seductively, sensuality but after he left, he said angrily, as he shouted desquisiado, Jill was very scared, she slipped and fell to the floor, he menacingly toward her, his eyes were a darker green

"This is a dream, you do not exist, this is a dream, you do not exist, why do not I wake up?" Jill said crying, she said with fear and confusion

"You think I do not exist, but I'm real, as real as you, you know, I killed your beloved boyfriend, Tyler, you do not say I did not warned you, my dear," said King nightmare seriously, he was closer to her, Jill rose from the ground, they were face to face, were very close

"Please, I'm scared, you're scaring me, you killed him?, Away from me," Jill said very scared, she is very afraid

Jill closed her eyes, she slowly woke up, she was shaking, she quickly got up from the bed, she ran to the bathroom, Jill went to the bathroom, she closed the door, Jill looked in the mirror, she touched his cheek, and was very cold, she felt something bad, she relaxed

"It was nothing, it's just a nightmare, it does not exist, Tyler is alive," Jill said quietly, she washed her face, Jill went to sleep

* * *

Dawned, Jane, Jill, Darcy and Erik were having breakfast, Jill went to college, she walked very slowly, finally came to college, and something strange happened, there was a police car and an ambulance, she saw her best friend Lydia Cox, she approached Lydia, it's all very strange

"Lyd, What's going on?" Jill was saying seriously, she asked her friend

"It's you, go talk to the officer," Lydia said calmly, these two approached an officer

"What is offered ladies?" Official said seriously

"What is all this, and what was it that happened?" Lydia said harshly, she is a bit rough

"A janitor found a dead student, a boy named Tyler, and the concierge called the cops, so we're here," Officer said quietly, he looked at the two of them seriously

"Oh my God, the two of us can see the body, I think I know the two of us," said Jill scared and nervous, she said nervously

"Oh my God, the two of us can see the body, I think both of us know the dead person, maybe" Jill said scared and nervous, she said nervously, she trembled

The officer nodded, they were approaching the stretcher two coroners were seeing very surprised, Jill felt as if his heart was compressed and it hurt a lot, she was very scared and nervous, another officer stopped the pass, Lydia was very Angry

"Quiet Grady, they come to me, they think they know the deceased" Officer said laughing, he then turned serious, he said seriously

Grady got a little angry, he groaned, he passed the two girls, Jill hurried step, she saw on the table, opened the black bag, it was Tyler, she was scared, she covered her mouth, she cried uncontrollably, Lydia hugged her friend, she ran to the bathroom

Lydia grabbed her phone, she dialed the number of Jane, Lydia spoke to her, waiting for Lydia Jane, she sat on the bench, Jill dried her tears, she left the cubicle, she saw something scary in the bathroom mirror, she looked in the mirror, _**"You will notice, I'm real, I killed Tyler, remember my dear, you belong to me, Jill, you soon know that I am real"**_ were written in blood red letters, Jill began to mourn, letters disappeared

"Jill, Lydia heard us, go home, to talk and drink a relaxing tea" Jane went to her sister, she spoke calmly, she hugged her younger sister, they went home

* * *

"Let's spit soup, tell us what happened," said Darcy laughing like crazy, but she calmed down and said quietly

"Girls, my boyfriend is dead, he was killed" Jill said quietly, drank sips her tea


	3. The Fear of Jill

Loki is very boring, it was discovered, they discover that Loki was disguised as Odin, he was locked up, he went to Midgard, he took the name King Nightmare, saw a young girl of 20 years, Loki felt very attracted to mortal young, but she knows nothing of this, he visits the girl through dreams, she is very scared, but she is attracted to the man who appears in her dreams


End file.
